NEEDED
by ferretotter
Summary: "Then prove it. Prove it that you won't betray me either" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Prove you..?" I asked breathlessly. "Make an unbreakable vow " Malfoy said, his cold eyes boring mine. Hermione is given a task to find out what Malfoy is up to. Will she end up betraying him? or falling for him in the process? Set in the HP&HBP universe.HP&DH and Epilogue disregarded.
1. Chapter 1

**_If I actually owned Harry Potter universe, it wouldn't have been this much awesome. This is my attempt to create my universe using JKR's character_**

_The dining hall, dinner time_

It was the usual affair at dinnertime. Ron was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes while Harry was toying with his peas, discreetly watching Ginny. I smothered a sigh. As much as I was busy with school work in my sixth year at Hogwarts, this year was turning out to be too tedious. With Ron glued to Lavender Brown all the time and Harry being obsessed with Ginny or Draco Malfoy, I felt left out most of the time. Even more so than usual. And speaking of Draco Malfoy, I sneaked a look at the Slytherin table. Instead of the usual crowd around his place, where he is always joking around (mostly at the expense of us three), I noticed his pale demeanour conspicuously absent.

"Oi,Hermione" Ron interrupted my thoughts, "will you lend me your herbology essay? I need to finish mine, and the due date is tomorrow!"

Ron had finally managed to swallow his food, a feat in itself, and turned to me expectantly. Lavender was stroking his hair. I fought back the urge to gag

"You very well know I never lend my essays, Ron" I said

"What's the matter; it's just one sodding essay?"He glared at me; as if it was my fault he couldn't complete his essay on time.

"If it was one sodding essay then you should try to do yourself, instead of snogging all the time" I snapped.

Suddenly it felt too much, Ron's unabashed behaviour, and Harry's apathetic attitude. I felt I could not sit one more moment with them, so I banged my glass of Pumpkin juice on the table and gathered my bag and started to leave

"What's the matter with her?" I heard Ron as I started to leave.

With everyone still having their dinner, there were not many people outside. I walked away from the great hall, and wondered where to go. Library of course! Being surrounded by books always soothed my nerves.

It was absolutely quiet inside the library and I was the only person there,lucky.I went to a section, and chose "Arithamancy and how it changed the wizarding world" from the rack, went to one of the tables and started reading. The book couldn't hold my attention for long though, there were times when even the most interesting topics refused to grab my attention, this was one of those ,i stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Lately I started to get the feeling that our friendship had begun to strain. Maybe it was one of those growing-up-and-growing apart things. I tried not to confront this idea, but it still nagged me. It was not that I did not approve their decisions for dating. As much as I was irked with Lavender, It was not the fact that I had feelings for them or anything, that made this awkward (oh no! I was way past the teenage crush I felt for Ron), but it was the knowledge that the boys seemed to have moved on, while I was left behind, needing them (I won't deny that). Harry and Ron were the first real friends I made at Hogwarts. When everyone made fun of me for either, being a mudblood or always answering questions in class, Harry and Ron accepted me. So when the time had come when they got a girlfriend, or in Harry's case, a crush, I oddly felt left out. Always used to the constant presence of the boys I felt now not ..._needed_.

I heard something in the rack behind me, I gasped out of my reverie. I stood up and went to the next aisle to investigate what it was.

Leaning onto the rack, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I was wondering about the stench. Now I get where the smell was from" he leered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just because you spend all of your life here, doesn't mean no one else can come here" he smirked.

"I am not asking what you were doing in the library, but what are you doing near the restricted section" I pointed out, which I had just noticed, "Isn't it past the time for issuing restricted books? And Madame Pince isn't here either"

His smirk abruptly turned into a sneer. "This is none of your business Mudblood" he growled.

"As a prefect, it is perfectly my business" I replied coolly, though I would never admit, his expression gave me chills.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me against the rack of the opposite wall so hard, I felt the breathe leave my body, "You can patronise your scarhead and weaselbee,but don't for a minute, think that I will be intimidated by you. Don't butt your sorry arse in what doesn't concern you"

Adrenaline surged through my body, and gave me strength, strength to smack my hand across his face.

"I know you are up to something, and I as sure as hell, will find it out" I retorted.

The imprint of my palm was beginning to show on his cheek.

"You will regret this later Granger" He glared at me in a menacing way, and stormed away.

I stood staring at the spot where he was poised previously, in shock. What happened just now?Did Malfoy actually have the nerve to threaten me? And did I actually slap him?

Just as the shock subsided I noticed, in the rack opposite to mine, where Malfoy was standing, amongst the rows of carefully arranged books, was a book which appeared as if it was haphazardly squeezed in the last minute. Curiosity piqued, I pulled the book out.

It was a copy of "The secret of the darkest arts".

The room suddenly seemed colder. What possible dark secret could Malfoy want?

**Please drop in a review pointing out any mistakes(if there are any ) and if you love/hate this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Needed,Chapter 02**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters(I so wish I did!)**

**A/N:The second chapter is up!And I hope you really enjoy reading it!**

The book was horrible. I spent all night reading it, and it seemed like a handbook for all the evil things, something Voldemort would carry around in his student days.

But the question remained, why did Malfoy want this book? Definitely for some evil purpose, and it made me squeamish thinking that Malfoy was up to something. Until now I just imagined him as a bully who enjoyed torturing people just for kicks, but now, this justified that he was up to some serious dark stuff and he was following his father's footsteps in becoming the ultimate death eater.

There was a knock on the door, and a chubby third year came.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Professor Snape asked you to meet him in his office in twenty minutes" she said.

I was confused. Snape? Asking ME to meet him? That too on a non-school day?

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Twenty minutes later I was outside Snape's office, knocking at his office door.

"Come in", his cold voice dawdled.

His Dungeon was empty, cold and devoid of any light. It made me shiver a little.

"You might be wondering why I called you here, Miss Granger", Snape said.

"Yes, I wondered about it", I said.

"I called you here, because there's an important task I want you to do, and I would appreciate it if you keep this a secret and not tell Potter or Weasley..."

Now this was definitely weird...I could only nod in response.

"I made an unbreakable vow to Narcissa,Draco Malfoy's mother,to keep him safe, to protect him from...whatever he is doing. But unfortunately he seems to know that I am keeping tabs on him and is successful in evading me...and so I have, well, a request".

"A request?"

"I want you to follow Draco and report to me what he is up to every week. Understand that this is purely for the purpose of the Order and Dumbledore himself has given me orders to keep a close eye on him",Snape continued, ignoring me.

"But why me?" I asked astonished at his strange 'request'.

"Because you are the unlikeliest person he would expect to be spied on by, and also, you are smarter than I have ever given credit."He said, though with a sneer, as if he didn't like admitting it.

"So, is it clear Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir", I meekly replied, unable to think of anything else.

My mind was in turmoil on the way back from Snape's dungeons. Was Malfoy really up to something so evil that Dumbledore himself wished to keep an eye on him? And Malfoy didn't trust Snape, of all people, whom he worshiped with a reverence, since the start of school? And most importantly, would I be able to keep an eye on him, when Snape himself had failed?

With all this in mind, I had just reached the seventh floor, when I thought I saw a flash of blond hair around the corner.

Malfoy?

I quickly cast a silent Disillusionment charm over myself and hurried to catch him up. I saw him standing before a wall. Was he already up to something? Would I catch him? And then it dawned on me...it was the room of requirement!

He reached out and opened the door, and suddenly, I had an insane idea, and I rushed behind him, hoping to enter the room before the door could close. I caught it and found myself standing in a strange room. It was piled floor to ceiling with all kind of broken objects, subjects of innumerable illegal tests. It was sort of junkyard or place for...hiding things?

He made his way through the piles as if he had been living there for ages. I found him standing in front of a cabinet, it was so big that I could easily fit into it. He was muttering some inaudible incantations. It was surprising that Malfoy had already mastered nonverbal curses, when even Harry and Ron were still struggling with it, but then Malfoy was always good at magic, if not as good as me.

For almost an hour he stood there muttering spell, putting things inside the cabinet, and not only was I exhausted, but I was starting to get impatient. What could he possibly be doing in here to demand my presence to monitor him? Things looked harmless enough. Could this be Snape's way of making sure I wasted my time?he abruptly turned and kicked a stool, which was lying nearby, so hard that it hit the wall and broke into splinters.

"Why the hell is the fucking thing not working?" He yelled.

Clearly, whatever he was trying to do was not going well.

He stood there for a minute, taking deep breaths, and I could see the anger ebbing out of him. His shoulders drooped and for that brief minute, he looked so miserable and vulnerable, that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, muttered something incomprehensible to himself, and started towards the door.

I was creeping behind him, when, in my rush to keep him in sight, I knocked over a crumbly old vase standing on a chair. It shattered on the ground.

Both of us froze. He slowly turned around, his expression guarded.

"Who's there?" he asked. Quietly.

I stood frozen on the spot, not even daring to breathe.

"Homenum revelio" He cried, and suddenly there was odd sensation of something swooping over me, and before I could even as much as point my wand, he yelled"sectumsempra".

The spell hit me square in the chest.

The pain was indescribable. I felt as if every inch of my body was cut open, as if red hot pokers were stuffed in every inch of my body. No physical pain I had ever endured came even close to do this. I opened my mouth, but only a silent cry escaped my lips. I could feel the blood seeping out of me, the lights dancing in front of my eyes, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was, Malfoy looking down at me, with open horror and shock on his face.

**A/N:What do you think of this chapter?Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but here's the third chapter!Much love to 20sLuna for beta-ing and a shout out to all my wonderful reviewers: Bianca the crazy slytherin,2black2butterfly,Rejected Star :)**

**Chapter Three**

I opened my eyes wondering where I was, I tried to get up, but the pain in my chest prevented me from even sitting up. With a groan, I fell back on my pillow. The window beside me indicated that it was past midnight. Moonlight spilled through the windows and fell in thin beams across the room. That's when I noticed that I was in the hospital wing, and that's when the memories came rushing back-Following Malfoy, sneaking into the room of requirement and Malfoy's curse hitting me.

I clutched my head, it was throbbing so painfully.

I noticed a figure materialise beside me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Malfoy looking down at me disdainfully.

"If I caught you spying on me one more time Granger will make sure that, that head of yours is not on your pretty neck" He spat." Just thank your lucky stars that I didn't leave you there to rot"

"You didn't leave me there to rot because you were afraid, it would be inevitably traced back to you"

His eyes narrowed perceptibly."Don't make me regret that decision you breathe a word of what you saw, you won't be so lucky next time"

"And how can you be so sure that I won't be running off to Dumbledore the very minute you leave?" I countered.

"Because," he said, smiling evilly giving me goosebumps, taking out his wand and pointing at me "I never leave loose ends".

I gaped at him uncomprehendingly.

"Don't worry mudblood, I won't kill you, I don't want your blood on my hands, just a little memory modification will suffice"

I gasped as the full implications of what he was going to do hit me.

"You can't do that!," I said, "You can't modify other's memories, it's illegal!". I said, trying to remember where my wand was.

"Do you think like I really care what is legal?"

Then without wasting any time, he pointed his wand at me and said "Obliviate".

Darkness.

"Is she alright?Can we see her?" Harry asked.

"You may, but I am afraid she is still resting." Madame Pomfrey said.

I opened my eyes just as the curtain beside me rustled and Harry was looking down at me with concern.

"Hermione?What happened? I was worried when you didn't turn up in classes today and Gin told that you didn't come to dorm either yesterday, just when I was about to speak to McGonagall about your absence, I was told that you were admitted here. What happened? Why are you injured?"Gushed harry.

I smiled at my friend's concern. It was so like Harry. I didn't doubt it for a moment that he would have carried on a full search-and-rescue operation, had he not been told I was here.

"Relax Harry! I am alright. I just..."I frowned trying to remember how I ended up here. I was climbing the stairs, almost reached the seventh floor, and then?...I could not remember what happened after that. "I uh, I was climbing stairs when the stairs changed and I slipped and fell, and after that I don't remember anything. Maybe someone found me and brought me here" I finished lamely. No need to burden Harry with my problems, He had had enough on his plate as it is.

"Are you sure? That's some nasty fall you had there! You should be more careful while you are walking". Harry said, his big green eyes concerned behind his glasses.

"I will be, it was just an accident! Did Madame Pomfrey say when I will be discharged?"

"She wants to keep you here three more days, though you will be healed by tomorrow, you will need the rest"

"Three days!" I groaned "I can't miss three days of class work !"

"I thought you would say that, that's why I brought today's class work for you though I would recommend you to go easy for today, "Harry said.

I took the class work from him gratefully. This was the reason why I loved Harry. He found a sister in me and I found a brother in him. And I never needed to ask him for anything, he always knew.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger"

I jerked my head upon hearing Snape's voice. Harry looked equally startled to see Snape there.

"May I have a moment alone with Miss Granger?" Snape asked. Not that he needed to ask, but he needed to be sarcastic with Harry. Some things never change.

"If you say so" mumbled Harry. Though I did notice his fists were clenched. He picked up his bag, and with a quick "See you later Hermione", he went away.

"Miss Granger, will you care to recount what happened," Snape asked, his face a usual emotionless mask "how you happen to have these injuries?"I couldn't even tell if he was curious,concerned or just plain bored from his unreadable expression.

"I don't remember sir," I said "I was climbing the stairs, heading towards the Gryffindor common room and the next thing I know am in the hospital"

Snape stared at me pensively for a minute and then said, "I will try Occlumency on your mind and try to know what happened to you".

"You mean, you will try to read my mind?"I blurted, aghast.

His lips twitched in distaste "That's the muggle way of putting things, but yes"He said.

He whipped out his wand from his cloak and pointed at me and said "Legilimens".

My mind reeled, I was looking at yesterday's memories- walking from Snape's office, climbing stairs and- a searing ache in my head made me clutch my head.

Snape lowered his wand. "It looks like somebody tampered with your memories, Miss Granger, someone highly practiced at occlumency and controlling memories".

"But why would someone erase my memories?"I asked

"Maybe you saw something you shouldn't have," said Snape. He had a slight frown on his forehead."I should report this to Dumbledore" He said. And left without any further explanation.

It's been two days since my accident and we were in the potions dungeons, with the Slytherins waiting for Slughorn to commence his classes. I had already arranged the concoctions and ingredients we would be needing in today's class, and my eyes were wandering idly around the classroom when they focused on a pair of bright gray eyes. Malfoy . I refused to let my gaze drop, curious as to why he was staring at me. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, smirked and looked away. And before I had the time to process his strange behaviour, the door of the dungeon blew open and Slughorn proceeded inside the dungeon, carrying a cauldron filled with some kind of liquid from which steams were emanating in characteristic spirals. Suddenly the dungeon was filled with the most seductive and lovely smells. As if a perfume of all my favourite things impossibly existing in a wonderful combination. Amortentia,I figured out, taking a deep breath.

"Now today we will be brewing a very difficult potion. This potion here is one of the most powerful potions in the world. Can anyone recognise it?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love portion in the world!" I said

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"asked Slughorn

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals. It's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -"

I stopped realising what I was about to say. The smell of cologne, male cologne to be precise. I didn't remember where I had 'picked' up that smell from, since neither Harry nor Ron ever used cologne and this had a citrus and a slightly resinous smell. Very aristocratic, if smell could be regal.

"Very well Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor! So today we will be making the love potion, and the winner gets this small vial of Felix Felicis!" Said Slughorn as he showed a corked vial shimmering with golden liquid.

"I take it you all know what Felix Felicis is, Taking this potion, makes the person the luckiest man on earth, as long as the potion lasts" Slughorn went on.

The class was at last giving its undivided attention to Slughorn.

"So you have an hour till the class gets over, plenty of time to whip up Amortentia, and the winner at the end of the hour gets this vial lucky potion. Now start away!" said Slughorn, clapping his hands together.

It was a feverish one hour, and everybody was trying to outdo each other, because everyone wanted to get lucky. I was pretty satisfied with my potion and as far as I could see, nobody had come up with as perfect a potion as I had, except maybe Malfoy, but he was always good at potions, though never as good as me. I went to the stores at the back of the classroom to get the last ingredient, a couple of flobberwoms, when a hissing noise made me turn around. I saw thick black smoke rising from my cauldron.

"Sorry sir" Said Malfoy, looking not a least bit sorry"I accidently dropped a bunch of pickled cockroaches in her portion".

"Oh no matter dear" said Slughorn airily"I am sure Miss Granger would not mind to not to be the top of class for once"

I was murderously angry. I was sure Malfoy had done it on purpose because I was the only one who was better than him in potions.

"Time up!" Slughorn said, and proceeded to inspect everyone's potions, from Zabini's potion, which looked more like a dumpling to Ernie's black goo. Finally he reached Malfoy's table and gave a whoop of delight.

"Amazing!" he said "I was afraid no one could concoct this potion, except for Miss Granger, but here we have our clear winner!"

Then he went on to make a big fuss of handing over the prized vial of liquid luck to a smug Malfoy, with all other students, except the Slytherins, looking stony.

The bell rang, and I stuffed my books back into my bag angrily and made towards the door.

"Thank you Granger, for making me lucky" Malfoy whispered in my ear, as he elbowed past me and went.

Leaving behind a faint lingering smell of the cologne.

**A/N: Hope the chapter was worth the wait ,and I had this whim of introducing the '**amortentia**' part because I needed to show,that their attraction was much deeper than it appeared to.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaaand here's the fourth chapter at last!To make up for the lateness,i've made it extra long! A huge thanks to my wonderful beta 20sLuna! You are amazing!Please read and review what you think?**

**Chapter Four**

The next few days were a blur of classes and the constant, smirking annoying face of Draco Malfoy. Maybe winning the lucky potion had given a new impetus to his 'project' or whatever he was doing.

Autumn was closing in and there was a slight chill in the air indicating oncoming winter. Halloween loomed closer and the much dreaded Slughorn's Halloween party too with it. We were supposed to bring dates with us to this supposed Halloween masquerade ball. There were only two days left, and I had no idea whom to ask, I was getting desperate as even Harry got a date(He asked Luna out, as the whole school knows, courtesy Peeves).Ginny was going with Dean, and Ron...well Ron was not a member of the 'slug club' so he couldn't attend the ball without being a club member's date, and him being with Lavender, pretty much prevented that from happening. He was pretty peeved about it, but Ron being Ron spent most of the time snogging lav-lav.

I caught up with Cormac after our Charms class to ask him out as a date for the ball. Taking a troll to the ball is easier than going with Cormac, but then, Halloween was almost upon us, and I didn't want to seem like the only loser there without a date. Cormac acted all smug about being asked out, but eventually agreed.

Halloween dawned all bright and cheerful, much opposite to my mood. We were back in potions classroom and the class had just ended, and we were all packing our bags.

"Will the slug club members please stay? I need a word with you".

Ron's face was murderous as he stuffed his potions book into his bag.

"Oh, ! You too!", chimed Slughorn, as I and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

Malfoy who had just stood up to leave, smirked and sat back. Looks like brewing that potion and winning lucky potion finally earned him a place in the eyes of Slughorn.

"As you know, tonight is the Halloween ball and it will be held in my office, so please be there by 8 p.m. You will have to bring dates with you and also dress according to the theme. Most importantly, don't forget the mask!". He gave an elaborate wink, and disappeared into his office.

As if the day could turn any worse. Not only have I to put up with troll Mc Laggen the whole evening, but Malfoy had to be there too, breathing down my neck.

I had tried not to think about the 'incident' of his cologne and amortentia, and convinced myself with the explanation that it was probably just a smell I picked up from somewhere, or someone else and Malfoy smelling the same is just a coincidence. And anyway, liking the cologne doesn't essentially mean I like the person, or in this case, hate.

Hate. I halted, walking down to the great hall. Did I really hate Malfoy? There was a time when I would have said 'yes' in a breathe, when I was younger, and he was a bully. He was a bully still, but in the past few years the Hate morphed into something more of a pity and recently I even started to feel compassion for him. However he was, it was essentially how he was brought up, what he was forced to believe in, since a young age.

No. I did not hate him anymore.

Suddenly stricken with the direction of my thoughts, I shook my head to fend away any more weird, Malfoy-friendly thoughts and started towards the great hall.

"Here!" Ginny yelled as she dropped a cardboard box on my lap.

I stared at her uncomprehendingly instead of the book I was reading.

"What is it, Ginny?" I asked, already feeling that it was not something I would like.

"Open up!" she said excitedly. Ginny had the energy of a two-year-old.

I sighed, as I pulled at the ribbon holding the cardboard together, to reveal a dress.

I gave the red head the evil eye.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione! I am only trying to help you! I know that you didn't get the chance to buy a dress, nor would you voluntarily buy something like this."

"So you thought it was your duty to buy me a dress?"

"C'mon Hermione try it on! I have to check if it fits, besides, the party is only hours away!"

It was a short waisted, low emerald green gown complete with a silver corset and hanging, off shoulder sleeves.

"I will look so Slytherin-y", I spluttered, looking at the dress in dismay. I would never survive in this thing!  
"And how is this even related to Halloween? "

"Because, you will be impersonating Beatricia Teytor, the notorious descendent of Salazar Slytherin who was beheaded for her acts against muggle born in the 12th century", Ginny said.

"Very funny", I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it is. The dress perfectly complements your skin colour and hair. Now put it on before I have to wrestle you into it." Ginny said firmly. Her tone indicating that there will not be any further arguments about it.

Two hours later, I stood in front of the mirror, barely recognising myself. Ginny had swept my hair into an elaborate chignon, and my face was a mask of glittery makeup. My eyes were so heavily kohl'ed that they were starting to water.

I could barely recognise myself. Not that I didn't look good, I suppose. Ginny, had done a splendid job, but I just didn't feel..._me._

"Let's go!" Ginny said as she emerged from the bathroom, she herself looked striking in a midnight blue dress that contrasted wonderfully with her red hair.

"Oh! And wear this!" She said, as she handed me a silver charms bracelet that my mother had given me for my last birthday ."This will complement your dress".

We descended from the stairs to the common room, where Dean and Cormac were waiting for us. Dean looked impressive in sapphire blue robes that complemented Ginny's, imitating a wand maker's apprentice. Whereas Cormac...I suppressed a shudder when my eyes fell on him. For some reason, he chose to become troll (like he even needed the costume!), complete with a baseball bat and big, fake ears. For the thousandth time, I cursed my luck and questioned my intelligence on inviting him of all people.

"Hermione! You look good!" Cormac gushed as we neared them, spitting in the front of my robes.

"Thank you Cormac! You look charming yourself!" I lied as he took my hand and led me through the portrait.

"Don't I? I got this bat specially shipped from Italy, and you see those ears? They are especially handcrafted by..." Cormac droned on and on as I toned him out.I fixed the elaborate silver mask that Ginny had bought with the dress,just a precautionary measure, in case Cormac spewed any more of his bodily fluid on me, Ginny assured me that no one would recognise me, once I put on the mask, especially with all the additional make up that she had done on me. I hoped it was true. I didn't want anyone to think I was supporting a medieval death eater.

As we neared Slughorn's office,the music that wafted from the door increased, some band not known to me was playing. When we entered the room,the change in Slughorn's room took my breath away. It must have been bewitched to accommodate so many people and the only source of light was the lone candle chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, making the room and the people barely visible in the yellowish-orange candlelight.

In the centre, a band was playing, and people were dancing around them, while ghosts were drifting aimlessly among a corner was an assortment of weird looking dishes,from the smell of which I did not have the faintest wish to eat any of them.

"Shall we dance?" Cormac offered his hand.

"No thanks!" I said. "You can dance,if you want to,let me look around for Slughorn first", trying to evade the chance to dance with him.

"Sure! I'll wait for you." He shrugged.  
I faked the biggest smile I could muster and went straight ahead. So apparently I was searching for Slughorn. I ducked at some distance hoping that the milling crowds would have consumed me. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. (thankful that Cormac took the chance and left me alone,) However I was starting to wonder which one was worse-Dancing with Cormac, or alone in a party full of dancing couples.

"I thought I was the only one bored here", drawled a cool voice beside me.

I jumped,snapping my eyes open.A tall guy with jet black hair, like Harry's,was standing beside me. His pale skin contrasted with his black hair,making him look like a vampire,which was what he was dressed like. His long black cloak and black glittering mask further complemented his shockingly handsome profile,though it was impossible to tell who he was.

"I can't imagine _you_, not being with a date" I said, amazed at my own voice.

"Back at you" He said. "Well, she was slobbering all over me in a fairly disgusting manner, so I got rid of her", he finished, winking evilly at me. Leaving me wondering what exactly he meant by "getting rid" of his date.

I laughed.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked."What's funny?" He asked

"It's funny how both of us had to ditch our dates, and end up in a corner", I said.

"Who said anything about ending up in a corner?" He said, as he offered his hand in a silent invitation.

I took his hand, shivering at his cool touch, which even seemed to penetrate through my glove. He pulled me so that I was in his arms-one hand holding mine,while his other hand rested on the small of my danced in companionable silence for a few minutes,and for the first time,I actually enjoyed dancing with some one. I hadn't particularly ever enjoyed any kind of physical activity be it dancing or sports. But being here, with him, gave me a sense of relief. I could be me and not bother with being a friend,a guide, a teacher or a Prefect. It was weird how a total stranger could soothe me.

"So" ,he said, "Now that we are even dancing,I think it is inevitable that we should know each other".

I was suddenly afraid. Afraid that exposing ourselves will only destroy this..._what?relationship? _No it was not even a date,still,the idea of knowing who was behind that mask made my heart beat faster with fear.

"That would only ruin the whole point of this masquerade ball" I said, dodging his question "Besides,it is better this way".

He gazed at me were staring at each other,when he suddenly pulled me towards him,to move me out of the way of a dancing couple.

And all at once I was in his arms,We were so close together,that I could practically smell the intoxicating perfume coming from hand rested on the back of my neck and he pushed me gently towards him so that we were kissing,and I did not resist was not like any other kisses I had experienced before( only with Viktor for that matter).This was more sensual and there was an urgency and aura of mysteriousness(mystery?). His soft lips sent a delicious current through me,making me want him more.I had my arms around him,in his hair,pressing him against him,when a sudden realisation dawned on me.

I was here,in this barely lit room,making out with a person I barely realisation brought me back to my senses,and I abruptly ended the kiss,my hands falling on my sides,and breathing heavily in his dizzying scent.

"I am sorry" I mumbled,as I ran out of the room,trying to put as much distance between myself and that person as I could.

Whatever this was, whatever I felt, whatever he made me experience, was all a fantasy.

"Wait!" He called after me."

I ignored him,and stopped only when I was several floors above the dungeons.I brought my hands to my mouth,his taste still lingering in my mouth and my hands still bathed in his was only then that I recognised the ! How could I be so stupid!

I had just kissed Draco Malfoy.

**A/N:So...what do you think?about the kiss? Will Malfoy recognise her?or did Malfoy already know it was her?Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I am sorry, I was busy with...stuff...but I promise I'll be regular from now read and review!**

CHAPTER 5

I forgot how to breathe. What have I done? Draco bloody Malfoy? Of all the people? What would Harry and Ron think when they will know?

NO, I thought to myself, I must keep this tryst a secret. All I could hope was, Malfoy hadn't recognised me.

The next day dawned bright and cheerful, it was Sunday after all, and everyone was in a good , Ginny, Ron (and lavender too, since she's always tagging along with Ron) were particularly looking forward to this weekend as we had made plans long back to go to Hogsmeade together. I wasn't that excited because I knew I would end up being the fifth wheel - in the literal sense.

Ginny was hugely excited and constantly chattering and asking if her hair was OK and if she hasn't applied too much makeup. I smiled, knowing that she was anxious to impress Harry. They both were stubborn in that manner-Harry not making a move because he was concerned he would break the 'bro-code' and Ron would be angry, and Ginny not making a move because, the second year embarrassment was enough for her.

Whatever it was, at least their romantic life was less complicated than mine was, I thought darkly. If that kiss could be called romantic.

The five of us met in the common room and started towards the Hogsmeade. As usual, we first went to Three Broomsticks, and made a beeline for our favourite table-the farthest one from the door and the one near the washrooms. After our drinks were placed, Harry turned towards me and asked conversationally "Hermione! I saw you last night dancing; you seemed to be quite preoccupied"

I choked halfway through my drink. What did Harry see?

I looked at him and he had that knowing twinkle in his eyes that told me that he had seen a lot more than just me dancing, though I doubted he saw who I was with.

'Yeah, uh was dancing with Cormac since he kept badgering me" I said, hoping he would not notice the lie.

"Was it Cormac? Because I think that person was taller and leaner than Cormac" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it was him" I told firmly "He transfigured his appearance so that we looked the Teytor couple of the 12th century" The last thing I wanted was Harry inquiring the mystery identity of the person I kissed.

And before he could ask any more questions, I excused myself from the table on the pretence of going to the washroom.

Katie Bell was there applying mascara and checking her face.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she replied as I locked myself inside a stall.

Just as I was done, I heard voices outside.

"Are you Katie?"Someone asked. Probably a little girl, if I went by her voice.

"Yes?" Katie asked.

I opened my door, just a little crack, to watch, I don't know what made me do it. It was just a first year talking to a seventh year. But many years of adventures with Harry, I learnt to trust my instincts.

The little girl suddenly pointed her wand and said "Imperio".

I stood rooted on the spot, shocked as Katie's eyes rolled back and her face took a dream like expression.

"You will deliver this package to Dumbledore and make sure he touches it " The little girl said as she pressed a package covered with brown wrapping paper to Katie's hands. "And you will make sure no one else comes in contact with it" The girl continued.

Katie nodded dutifully, and the girl apparated.

Katie started walking and made her way towards the door robotically. That was when I snapped out of my trance and shouted after her.

"Katie!" I cried. But she continued towards the door of three broomsticks, ignoring me.

I ran after her, trying to catch up.

"Katie!" I said again as I caught her shoulder and turned her around to face me.

"Give me the package " I said, realising that this was a far bigger conspiracy than what I had imagined before.

"Leave me alone" she shouted, as she pushed me roughly and continued walking toward Hogwarts.

Uggh.I was frustrated.

I looked around for some inspiration, thinking very hard, I had to stop Katie. At any cost.

"Petrificus Totalis!" I yelled, and the curse hit her straight in the back. She crumpled near the school doors.

I raced up to her, and I finally saw what she was holding all along...the wrapping paper somehow got torn, revealing an ornate opal necklace.

I looked at it confused. This necklace was what she was instructed to give Dumbledore? Was this why she was imperius-ed?

I carefully picked up the necklace, careful not to touch it with my bare hands because I suspected it was cursed. Levitating Katie to follow me, I want to professor McGonagall.

"Oh dear " She said, her eyes going wide when she saw what was following me. I quickly explained the situation to her. Her eyes grew steely with resolve when she came to know that someone was trying to attack professor Dumbledore.

"Well done, Miss Granger " Professor McGonagall said."I commend you for acting intelligently, and act before any harm befell on any of the students. You can go now; I'll take Katie to professor Dumbledore, and have him lift the curse off her.

It was almost dinner time, so I made my way to the great hall. I sat down on the Gryffindor table, scanning the crowd for my friends. My eyes fell on Malfoy, who for some reason was sitting alone on, intently staring at the teacher's table.

Just then Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came in, in some intense discussion. I saw Malfoy's eyes widen in shock and his skin turning pale. And that was when I knew.

It was him.

**A/N: Please read review! I love hearing from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Wow! this is my fastest update ever! And I promise I'll be posting similarly in the future too! I am excited to write the future chapters because it will involve a lot more Dramione!"**

**CHAPTER 6**

I watched him stare at Dumbledore, his face slowly turning into a mask of horror. He stood up abruptly, surprising Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting beside him. They probably asked him something to which he gave a terse reply and fled the hall.

I made a split second decision and left my table to follow him too, grateful that Harry and others were not present and I need not make any more awkward excuses.

I came out of the great hall and stood outside for a minute, wondering where Malfoy vanished to, when I saw him climbing up the stairs. This time I was careful, not like the first time. I still don't know what happened the last time I followed. I had to admit that he was good at overpowering me.

I assumed he was going to the seventh floor, but it took me by surprise when he went to the boy's bathroom a floor below. I pressed my ear against the door. I could not hear anything. I paused for a moment, wondering if I should go in, but then quietly pushed the door open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't . . . tell me what's wrong ... I can help you. . . ."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me. ..."

I froze in shock. Shocked that myrtle was the one who was consoling Malfoy. Shocked that Malfoy was showing emotions. Till now, Malfoy always acted like a cocky spoiled brat who couldn't care less if the person next to him lived or died...but this! This slip in his facade actually scared me. What was the task delegated to him, that was so indomitable, so hard?

"Can't you ask someone's help? Without him knowing?" Myrtle asked.

"No..I have to do this alone...I chose this path, and now I have to walk on it...alone" Malfoy said, shuddering.

I suddenly remembered the promise I made to Snape. The promise to keep an eye on him. An idea suddenly occurred to me. What better way to keep an eye on Malfoy than working with him on whatever 'project' he was trying to accomplish?

Feeling suddenly bold, I pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom. Malfoy whipped around, pulling out his wand.

I stared mesmerised at the transparent tears trailing down his pale skin.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" He spat out

"I am here to make a deal " I said, forcing conviction in my voice.

"What deal? " He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I clearly know you are up to something, and I can clearly see you are nowhere near accomplishing it. I can help you with it..." I trailed.

"But why would you want to help me? Do you really think I am dumb enough to not see through your pretences? " He shouted at me.

"No, it is because I am not dumb enough to know which side is winning" I countered. "It is only a matter of time before Dumbledore succumbs and a war waiting to happen, and in case you haven't noticed, I am a mudblood. I want to save my neck while there's still time" I said, crossing my fingers behind me, praying that he believed me.

"I never took you for a traitor. Brave and headstrong to the point of foolishness, yes, but never a traitor" Malfoy cooed, a malicious smile on his face.

"A person can only be brave if he is alive in the first place. And I need to live" I said, my heart beating.

"Then prove it. Prove it that you won't betray me either" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Prove you..?" I asked breathlessly.

"Make an unbreakable vow " Malfoy said, his cold eyes boring mine.

**A/N: What do you think?Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: This chapter was a bit harder to write... and a surprising revelation at the end!**

**CHAPTER 07**

I stood frozen. Like a timeless statue carved out of stone. An Unbreakable vow? To Draco Malfoy?

I sneaked a look at Malfoy. He was still holding out his wand, pointing out at me with that annoying smirk and with an expression that he knew he had cornered me. It helped me to make my decision-I was not going to lose to Draco Malfoy, no way, and so with much more resolve and confidence than I actually felt, I said "I agree. I'll make the unbreakable vow".

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, and to his credit he actually looked as stunned as I felt."Well...that's interesting, so you are not the Gryffindor princess after all" was all he could manage.

"If I make the unbreakable vow, I want you to keep a promise in return too" I said. I did not want end up with the bad side of the deal. I wanted to show him that I could be just as cunning as he was.

He lifted an eyebrow as he asked "what promise?"

"You have to promise that you will not endanger the lives of the students of the Hogwarts in any manner, whatever your mission is" I said shakily.

Malfoy actually looked amused with my request. As if he was expecting something more complicated "C'mon Granger. You can drop your altruistic charade for once. Do you actually care about all those people? Most of them would be ready to kill you if their life was at stake".

My breath huffed out in rush as I stared at him angrily "Maybe it is the norm for you Slytherins, but not everyone is like that" I retorted.

"And yet here you are, pleading a Slytherin to help save your mudblood arse" He sneered.

I had no reply to that, what could I say? Except to wonder at how I got myself in this situation in the first place.

"Since I have nothing to lose in this arrangement, and I am interested to find out how this turns out, let's seal the deal" Malfoy said as he came near me. He took my hands in his, and suddenly was this strange electricity thrumming through my body. He took my hand in between his, as we stood face to face staring at each other like it was the first time.

"Who will be our bonder?" I asked.

Malfoy did not say anything, but simply clicked his fingers and a squealing Kreacher appeared. Kreacher bowed deeply as he said "Master Malfoy".

"Kreacher!" I yelled in horror "But Harry is your master!"

"I am his true master, the last in the line of Black's and Malfoy's" Malfoy said with a grin.

"But he is not a wizard, how can he be our bonder" I asked in disbelief.

"Granger...Granger aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of our age? But here you are... Doubting elf magic. If there's one thing that I learnt from both my father and the dark lord, it is not to underestimate anyone...even creatures like this."

I looked at Kreacher, how was gazing at Malfoy with so much more loyalty and devotion than he had ever shown Harry or Sirius.

"So let's get over with this" Malfoy said, as he pulled our linked hands. Kreacher put his webbed hand over ours

"Will you, Hermione Granger, promise to help me in my mission and not breath a word of it to the enemy in any way whatsoever?" Malfoy said

"I will" I said.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from Kreacher's hand and wound its way around our hands like a red-hot wire.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy promise that none of the students of Hogwarts will be harmed in any way during the operation of your mission, and that you'll will protect and safeguard my life" I asked, adding the last bit to keep up with the lie I had told.

"I will" He said emotionlessly.

A second tongue of flame shot and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

It was done. I was officially working with Draco Malfoy.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"So this was what you were working on all this time?" I remarked "A bit too fancy for your wardrobe, don't you think?"

We were in the room of requirement, standing before a cabinet, which was Malfoy was supposedly working on.

"Careful Granger" Malfoy said sternly "This is no ordinary cabinet, this is a vanishing cabinet. With another pair somewhere else, it is possible to travel between places, even with the magical barriers in effect"

I had to hand it to him. This was truly incredible. Not only he could skip all the wards placed on the school, but also infiltrate the school undetected since the cabinet was inside the room of requirement.

"So what is the matter" I asked curiously. "What is keeping you from not doing it?"

"This thing being broken is the matter" Malfoy retorted angrily."Anything I keep inside is supposed to disappear and appear in its pair on the other side. But the magic is broken and some powerful spells are required to fix it"

"Let me take a look at it" I said boldly. I stood in front of it waving my wand over it and cast a silent magic detection spell on it. "I can detect a vanishing spell, a transportation spell similar to the one we use in portkeys on it" I said to Malfoy. "Since you say the objects aren't vanishing, I am assuming there's some problem with the permanent vanishing charm cast inside it, which might have faded away or something. Also, I think we have to link both the vanishing cabinets together, so the spell to link both of them should be done at the same time, but it will take days, if not months to repair this".

The look that Malfoy gave me had a faint trace of admiration and respect in it, making me blush (I hated myself for it!)."I guess it does help to have the brightest witch of the age on my side" he said mockingly.

I saw something glinting on his neck, something silvery. "What is that?" I asked pointing towards it.

"It's none of your business" Malfoy said scowling at me

But I didn't listen to him as I stretched my hand to pull out his silver chain, looped to which was my silver charms bracelet The one I wore on the night of the ball and the one I never realised I lost.

"Don't you think you should give it to its rightful owner, instead of wearing it around your neck?" I asked my heart fluttering in my chest. I had an internal debate, as to whether I should reveal it was me who he kissed that night or not, but the I really needed my bracelet back-it was a present, and since we were working together anyway...

"What do you mean? Do you know whose it is?" He asked, roughly grabbing my hand and pulling me closer.

"It's mine" I stuttered, shocked by his actions.

And just as abruptly as he had grabbed my hand, he dropped it.

"No! ...It can't be!" He said hoarsely, running his fingers through his hair as if he couldn't believe it was happening "Don't play silly games with me Granger" snarled.

"It is mine... look at the wand here, it has my initial on it" I said as I pointed at the tiny wand on which 'HJG' was inscribed, which is very hard to find if you don't know where to look at. "It was gifted by my parents last year" I said, unwinding the clasp from his chain and it putting it on my wrist.

Malfoy was looking at me shell shocked."So it was you that I kissed?" he spluttered out at last.

"Yes, I...I think so" I said, embarrassed that he asked it so forthrightly.

"I kissed a mudblood?" He asked disbelievingly.

My heart gave a painful lurch hearing those words. I don't know what else I expected when I revealed my identity. That he would take me back? That he would kiss me again? Why did I want him to kiss me in the first place? This was all so wrong! What was happening to me?

His demeanour changed suddenly. Honestly, his sudden mood swings always left me a step behind. Baring his teeth, he hissed out angrily "So this was your plan all along, you mudblood bitch? You thought that once you kissed me and make the unbreakable vow I'll become your lap dog and reveal everything to you?"

I took a step back. For the first time I actually believed he was a death eater, he looked so scary, so much like his father and the other in voldemort's circle that it was eerie.

"Look, I didn't know it was you I was kissing that night at the party" I said, trying to pacify him. "Do you think that I would have kissed you if I had known it was you?"

He stood and stared at me for some time and then abruptly stormed away, leaving me alone in the room of requirement.

**A/N:What do you think? Malfoy finally knows it was Hermione? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:The** eighth chapter's up finally! Read and review!**

CHAPTER 8

For the next few days, I was about as functional as a troll. I could not think of anything else, could not act on anything, except Malfoy. For the first time, Professor McGonagall scolded me in her class twice! consecutively for not paying attention.

And as for me...I felt hurt, hurt that he did not accept me, even when I disclosed my identity, bewildered and annoyed with myself as to why this affected me in such a way and most of all frustration. Never had I ever, doubted my abilities and felt inferior in any way when people called me mudblood, at least not after Malfoy called me mudblood in second year. But for the first time in years I felt helplessness and frustration at myself. For being a muggle born, a mudblood. Was I something so despicable that I will always be judged by something over which I have no control? And from this frustration grew my steely resolve, that I will never let my being muggle born let me bother in anyway ever again. Ever. And if Malfoy could not suck it up, then he is not worth it. I admit I have a crush on him, but that doesn't mean I will let him get away with insulting me.

Things were cool between me and Malfoy these days, we still met in the room of requirement whenever the busy sixth-year schedule permitted, but there was frigidity in our relationship that was not before. I rather preferred the shouting matches between us than this offhanded cool still we worked together, and the progress in repairing the cabinet was going better than ever.

Until one day, when this happens.

I was back in the room of requirement, having already started performing the incantations as Malfoy was late, when he came walking into the room.

"You are late" I said, pausing my spell.

"I had business to attend" He said, pulling out something from his robes.

I turned to stare at him as he pulled out a long flask of something-a flask of mead probably.

"I wasn't aware you fancied alcohol" I mused.

"I don't fancy anything that makes me not in control of my actions, besides, it is not for me" He said, as he popped open a smaller vial of something and added its contents in the flask.

"Then for whom..." I asked curiously. Malfoy hardly seemed the type to go around giving presents.

"Time to test where your loyalty lies" he said, blithely, as if he was secretly hoping I would fail at it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly apprehensive of whatever he had in store for me.

"You are to deliver this flask to professor Dumbledore...it is a special concoction...to finally get rid of him" He finished with such malice in his voice that it was impossible to believe he was the same guy I kissed a month ago.

My blood turned to ice in my veins. Draco Malfoy, a murderer? And he wanted me to help him to murder one of the greatest wizards of all times?

"NO!" I shouted "I cannot help you murder professor Dumbledore"

"In case you forgot Granger, you don't have a choice. You have to comply, seeing you made an unbreakable vow" He sneered.

I took a deep breath. I cannot do it. I just cannot sit back and watch while plotted our only wall against Voldemort. Dumbledore is our last hope. There had to be a way out of this. Some loophole in the vow.

It struck me like lightning.

"Fine" I said "I'll do it".

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"I wonder what the reason is for your sudden visit, Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore said as I stepped into his office.

I on the chair behind his desk,facing him.

"I got my hands on this wonderful oak-matured mead, it would be great to share with you" I said as I put the flask on his desk.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore "That is so kind of you Miss Granger! Thinking of an old fool like me" peering at me over his half moon spectacles.

I smiled in return, too nervous to say anything else.

"It would only be appropriate if I share the first sip with you" he said, standing up and going to a cabinet beside his table to pull out two glasses.

'yes!' I thought. My plan finally working. I deduced that Dumbledore would be polite enough to ask me to have the first sip with him. Since there was no way I could tell him about it being poisoned, bound by the oath that I was, I figured the only way to save him was...

"Thank you" I said, taking the glass that he offered. And before he could so much as touch the glass to his lips, I downed the entire contents of mine.

The whole room started spinning, or maybe it was just, as I fell on the floor.

**A/N:So?what did you think?was it stupid of her to take such a drastic step?Please Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: This could be the fluffiest chapter I wrote...yet! Plenty of DH for you guys!**

**CHAPTER 09**

The hospital wing seems to have become my second home. Even before I could open my eyes, I could feel that I was in the hospital wing. The familiar smell of disinfectant spell that Madame Pomfrey cast every day greeted me as soon as I regained my consciousness. And if I had any more doubts, the stiff mattress beneath me went on to prove that indeed, I was in hospital wing. Funny how comfortable bed should be the first thing to come into my mind, when I almost died and came back. '_I almost died_' that phrase resonated in my oddly befuddled mind for some time when I remembered what happened. I sat up, bolt upright. I was alive. How was I alive?

"You gave me quite a scare, young lady" Dumbledore said. He was standing beside my bed, his familiar eyes twinkling comfortingly over his half-moon glasses.

"Uh" was all I could manage "But how am I still..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Alive?" Lucky I happened to have Bezoar in the room, and me being a powerful wizard helped too.

"So Miss Granger" he said, at last zoning in on the conversation I dreaded "what happened Miss Granger? Why did you come up with that mead to me when you knew it was poison?" but he didn't look curious at all. It was as if he already knew the answers and just wanted the confirmation that he was right.

"err" I said, "I can't really talk about it..." I was under the unbreakable vow after all.

Maybe something in my expression warned him that I would not relent, so he didn't pursue.

"hmm..I see!" was all he said.

I groaned internally. More lies. It seems I got caught in a spiral of lies and now I had to keep spinning more lies to keep up with the old ones.

After Professor Dumbledore left, Madame Pomfrey hustled over me for a bit, but gave me all clear to go. Thanks to Dumbledore, I need not stay at hospital any longer. So by the time I left it was way past dinner time. It kind of bothered me that Harry, Ron or Ginny were not here. Maybe they did not know that I was in hospital wing after all...

I climbed up the stairs to the seventh floor and was about to go in the direction of Gryffindor tower, when some instinct told me to go back to the room of requirement. So I retraced the steps I took just that morning, and I was not surprised to find him slumped in front of the cabinet.

My footsteps echoed loudly in the huge room as I neared him.

"Why?" He asked, not lifting his head.

I didn't answer, but stood there motionless, watching him.

"Why would you rather kill yourself than Dumbledore" He asked, lifting his head at least. So slowly as if the motion hurt him.

"You don't understand" I said at last "I cannot just kill him. I would rather die than kill him"

"No _you _don't understand" he said wearily "He will kill my family, he'll torture me to death if I do not succeed in this mission"

His words left no implications as to "He" was. I did not know what expect. I did not know what to answer. I can handle angry Draco, I can handle playful Draco, I can even handle Draco berating me, in fact I looked forward to the 'battle of wits' as I called them. But this? It broke my heart to see him so dejected. As if he was Atlas carrying the weight of the world.

I fell on my knees in front of him. Never before I knew how serious this mission was for him, he made sure to cover it up with his cockiness, but now, for the first time I saw Malfoy bare his heart to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We will find a way, I promise"

We were so close, I could see all the little details on his face that I never noticed before- the shadows under his eyes from god knows how many sleepless nights he spent wondering about the fate of his mission and his future, His skin which was always pale now bleached so close to white that it was almost impossible to discern where his hairline started.

It was one of those moments when time seems to stand still; there was no sound, no breeze, nothing to distract us except my own beating heart which was thumping so loudly, I was sure he was able to hear it. He leaned hesitantly and captures my lips in his. The kiss was like drinking in the fumes of Amortentia-like being on a drug. The sensation slowly crawled into my brain making it fuzzy and unresponsive to anything but the kiss. My hand moved on its own accord and ran through his hair, as I pulled his head closer to mine.

_Welded_

As our lips pull apart, our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

"This shouldn't have happened" he said looking away, "It was a mistake".

_Oh no! Not this again_

"You can't keep doing this" I said shakily, from the kiss or from his response, I don't know.

"You can't keep kissing me all the time and blame it on the situations" I continued, my voice breaking with emotions.

I stood up to leave, I cannot let him see me crying, that he affected me more than I affected him.

I heard him stand behind me, when he suddenly caught my hand in his.

"Stay" he whispered "I need you..._please ...Just stay_"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but there is some technical glitch on this site due to which I am not able to know how many people are viewing my you read this chapter and liked it, please leave a review, so that I have some idea about how many people I reached out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! No,I was not run over by a car ;) The ****next few chapter may contain a lot of action and drama, so this is just the calm before the storm *insert evil laugh*.A big shout out to 20sluna ;)**

**CHAPTER 10**

We sat there together for a long time...how many hours...how many minutes...I had no idea.

"So" I said, breaking the silence at last "Where does this leave us?"

The implication of the word 'this' hung in the air in a pregnant pause. Draco turned his head slowly to look at me, taking his time to answer, reluctantly.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully for once "All my life I was lead to believe that muggles and muggleborns were beneath us, that their blood was tainted and we were superior to them in every way. Coming to Hogwarts was the first time I met any muggleborn, and it was the start of me questioning my beliefs. You beat me in everything-Studies,values and against whatever I was taught muggleborns were like! You a common muggleborn, beating me, the heir of one of the most celebrated wizarding families!"

I was in awe that Malfoy was finally opening up to me to even notice the momentary sting at the use of the phrase 'a common muggleborn' .

"You do understand me, don't you?" he continued, his eyes beseeching me to comprehend. I could only nod. "You were the turning point. You were the one who challenged every notion I was brought up with and for that I hated you. Oh how I hated you, Granger. You were everything I was supposed to be. And everything a mud-, a muggleborn was _not_ supposed to be. I hated you because accepting that you were correct meant my parents were wrong and my childhood was a lie!" he shouted, burying his face in his hands.

Suddenly all his bullying all these years, all his taunts and all his mean words came in perspective.

He was just another broken boy. Like Harry, like Neville. And my heart reached out to him.

"All the more reasons why we shouldn't be together" He said, lifting his hands so that I could stare in his beautiful grey eyes again "You represent everything that is good and pure, and I am a death eater; you have all the virtues, I have all the vices; you are the complete opposite of me! And it is too late to redeem myself" he ended in a hush.

"It is never too late to redeem oneself" I said, cupping his face between my hands "Do you really want to leave the dark side?"

"I don't know what is right or wrong anymore, I don't know which side is light and which side is dark. Father can't be wrong, But standing by, watching Voldemort murder innocent people cannot be right either! I don't know what to believe anymore!" He yells.

"Your father is a loyal man, but that doesn't mean his loyalties lie with the correct person. He is just as misguided as you, but unfortunately the mudblood-pureblood scars run too deep through him to distinguish right from wrong anymore...but you have questioned your beliefs...and for now, that is more than enough"

"But I can't leave this mission halfway! He will kill my family!"Malfoy says, with a strange fervour "But I cannot help Voldemort to let lose Death eaters in a school full of children either!" He laments.

"For that, we need a plan"

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

We continued to work on repairing the Vanishing cabinet for days. January came and went, the frozen trees gently thawed in anticipation of spring but it did nothing to quell my gnawing nervousness. Harry was growing more and more suspicious of Draco since he kept disappearing from the Marauder's map whenever we were in the room of requirement. This had almost become an obsession with Harry. I hoped that he didn't notice that I too disappeared from the map whenever that happened-I was still not ready for Harry and Ron to know anything about me and Draco. The fact that Dumbledore was increasingly absent from the school premises didn't soothe my nerves either. The school felt vulnerable and defenceless without him, which was again a critical part of our 'plan'.

Our plan. Though I had been the one who came up with the plan, I was still not comfortable following it. There were so many things that could go wrong! A shiver went down my spine whenever I thought about a school full of underage wizards exposed to the blood thirsty death eaters.

Talking about death eaters, Malfoy and I were civil, at best, to each other after that day in the room of requirement. I never knew which direction to go when I was with him, and it drove me crazy as the only thing I cannot tolerate is indecisiveness. He refused to acknowledge that scene in the room of requirement and I did not want to resort to the level of the bimbos he was frequently seen with, who were always acting clingy and coquettish. So silent I was, which was a punishment in itself.

As Valentine's Day neared, it was becoming increasingly difficult to escape somewhere where the topic of conversation was not Valentine's Day. It made me sick to a degree that as soon as classes got over, I either went to library or to room of requirement just to get away from the madness.

Five days before Valentine's day, just as the charms classes ended I stood up gathering my books and notes intending to rush off to library to complete the homework as soon as possible when Cormac sidled next to me.

"Hermione" he said, sounding nervous.

I looked at him as I slung my bag, thinking what exactly was he up to now.

"Hey Cormac!"

"Hermione...I was thinking that...since we could not enjoy the Christmas ball properly, if you will go out with me to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day..." He finished speaking awkwardly.

I stood there watching him, thinking if I should really go out with him after the disastrous Christmas ball, but then I remembered I had some errands in Hogsmeade and since Harry and Ron will be busy as it was Valentines day, I might as well go with him.

"Yes sure" I said. A crappy date was better than no date.

Thus my nonexistent plans for Valentine's day came into focus and I was actually looking forward to it, though I wish it was someone else who had asked me out...

I was near the library when someone yanked me by my wrist to an empty classroom. It was Malfoy.

"What?" I snapped at him, annoyed at being dragged so rudely,

"Why are going with McLaggen on Valentine's Day?"He asked, still not releasing his grip on my wrist.

"What is it to you?" I asked, struggling to pull my hand from his iron grip.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. Especially because it will be Valentine's Day. And I don't like sharing" he almost growled.

"I am not yours to share" I said, stumbling back a bit when I finally succeeded in pulling my wrist free. He stood there watching me with an unfathomable expression. Before he could say anything more, I turned around and fled the room.

What was he thinking? What does he think I am? Merlin! Damn his ambiguous signals! One minute he ignores me like I am scum on the bottom of his shoe, and the next minute he stares as if I am the person on the earth. I was done trying to decipher his cryptic actions and I wanted a distraction, which was precisely why I agreed to go out with Cormac.

Only later did I wonder how he had known about the date, since Cormac and I were the only ones in the classroom when he asked me out

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I dabbed a final layer of lipstick and critiqued myself in the bathroom mirror, I was wearing a red backless dress borrowed from Ginny-bold I know, but I wanted to go all the way and I was feeling guilty for not dancing with Cormac during the winter ball and then leaving abruptly.

I threw a coat over myself as it was cold outside and will probably snow by the time we come back. We met at the entrance and he suggested that we should go to Madame Puddifoot's-why a guy would even voluntarily want to step inside that shop, I was at a loss. Conversation with him was easy as it was mostly one sided and mostly about Quidditch, so I had no say at all.

The cramped little tea shop, unlike the other shops was glowing and filled with pink cherubs floating in the air, throwing confetti at the couples. And the couples, I shuddered watching them, as each of them were in various stages of making out. I could guess why Cormac thought of bringing me here.

He was pushing his luck too far.

We ordered two coffees and there were a few painful minutes where we had nothing to say, but he quickly elapsed to our earlier conversation and I let my mind wander back to...Malfoy.

And in those thoughtless moments when I wasn't paying attention, Cormac took the opportunity to put his hands on mine. I almost jumped out in surprise, but quickly recovered. As much as I was annoyed at his audacity, the arrival of our order provided a much needed distraction. We sipped our coffee in a relatively enjoyable silence, if not for the obscene sounds coming from a couple in a nearby table.

"Hey uh Cormac, can we take a quick detour to the book store, I have to buy some stuff" I said, once we finished as our coffees and the tea shop suddenly started feeling overwhelmingly claustrophobic.

"Sure" he said with a glint in his eyes that made me suspicious of him.

Once we were in the street outside, as we were walking towards the book store when we neared a dark alleyway with no street lights. Cormac suddenly grabbed me and backed me to a wall.

"Cormac wha-"

Before I could say anything else,his lips crushed mine and I could feel his tongue slobbering all over me in a revolting manner. I put my hand on his chest and tried to push him-I might as well be pushing against a wall, he didn't budge at all!

"Oh Hermione! Don't you act so coy and prude! I know you want me as much as I want you" he said as he brought his disgusting face near mine. I realised too late with a sinking feeling, that it was a mistake not to bring my wand with me as neither my dress nor my coat had any pocket to hold wand.

He ripped the coat off me and his hands traced my back, and I shivered and it was not because of cold.

"Ah! The lengths you go to please me" he said "I always knew you were feisty inside"

'He is delusional' I thought as I bent my knee and pushed with as much force as I could muster under the condition. The grunting sound he made proved that my aim was perfect and he doubled over in pain

"You fucking bitch" he gasped, bent over.

Before I could respond, a shadow fell over us and I saw Draco Malfoy towering us with a murderous expression that even made me cringe. He didn't even pull out his wand but started kicking and punching Cormac so hard that I had to intervene in case he did some serious damage. Cormac scampered away faster than a sewer rat.

Malfoy used some choice swear words that would have made me blush under normal circumstances. I suddenly felt the cold penetrate my skin as the adrenaline surge died out and my teeth started chattering. Malfoy's eyes found me, and I swear his features visibly softened. He quickly shrugged of his jacket and pulled it over my shoulder.

"That was some sick manoeuvre you pulled there" he said, smiling a little.

"What were you doing here" I asked, straight to the point.

"I was just passing by and I heard some noises, thought I should check it out..." he said with a nonchalant shrug.

Something in his guarded expression and actions tipped me off.

"Were you following me?" I asked, gobsmacked at my own revelation.

He just kept staring at me impassively.

**A/n: So...what do you think? Please drop in a review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:This is a short chapter,but I absolutely had to break at this point,the next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Chapter 11**

I should have been grateful that he was following, after all he saved me from that slime ball,but I was feeling annoyed and irritated that he had the nerve to follow me,especially after the shouting match in that classroom that other day. And the reason that I felt mostly annoyed about was that his assumption of Cormac being an asshole being proven correct,and I did not want the smug smile on Malfoy's face nor his jeers to remind me of that he had tried to warn me against going with him.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned and around and fled the alleyway.

"Granger! Wait!" he said.

I continued striding forward. I had had enough of being humiliated for the day and I did not have the strength to put up with Malfoy's 'I-told-you-so' on top of it.

He jogged to keep up with my angry pace.

"Why are you angry at me?" he demanded, incredulous. I continued walking, ignoring him.

"Granger!" he demanded.

I spun around to face him. "Because you were following me" I hissed, and turned around and started walking again.

"But...but I saved you!" he spluttered, looking utterly confused that I was angry at him, instead of being utterly grateful of him or something.

"What do you think of yourself? That you are my knight in shining armour? That I would happily fall in your arms if you 'save' me? Sorry! But I am not one of your silly girls to slobber all over you! I am not going to let you control my life"

"I never said you were one of my girls" he growled "You are incomparable to them. But you don't deserve Mc Laggen either...you are too good for him!"

My heart beat accelerated, but I had to be grounded. I lost control once and it was disastrous, I am not going down that path again.

"What makes you think you are better than him?" I blurted out, instantly regretting it so I turned away and fled. Leaving him alone in the snowing street.

I know, I should've been more grateful, but if he kept acting like an obnoxious and pompous brat, I had no wish to keep up with him. I have reached the absolute bottom of my patience level and as much as I like it, and as much as I hate to be...away from him, this was necessary, keeping the distance between us.

I sigh, thinking how much more difficult it would be working with him alone from now.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Later that night when I am in bed,Malfoy's face when I asked "what makes him better than you" haunts me and sleep evades me.

_I shouldn't have said that._

I feel guilty and despise myself for saying the very thing he hated about I had no right saying that too! I used to think of Malfoy as a lake-clear,shallow and easy to predict;but he is like an ocean-enigmatic, mysterious and most of all, just when I think I know him,he goes off doing something entirely would have thought Malfoy would stalk and save a mudblood?

_Maybe he really likes you_.A tiny voice inside my head says but I stifle my hopes will only make the fall harder involved with a death eater,however good his intentions may be,will only end in a tragedy.

*Draco's POV*

"What makes you think you are better than him?" she asked before walking away.

She was I would never stoop to the level of Mc Laggen and take advantage of any woman; I was unforgivable in my own way. I was a Death Eater... which,if wasn't already hateful enough, I was also planning to let loose a group of death eaters inside the school.

Never did I feel more disgusted at myself,and pitiful of my I wished I wasn't in Slytherin, Or born to a better father.

I let my imagination soar and dreamt of an easier and a much happier life...a life where Voldemort never existed,where my father wasn't bloodthirsty for muggle-borns,where I wasn't expected to fulfil such heinous tasks...

The bitter cold seeping through my clothes brought me back to the bitter reality.

With leaden feet I walked towards castle,all the while the accusation buzzing inside my it too late to redeem myself,or worse, do I even have the chance to redeem?

Now that I am in lov- love?yes, I am in love with Granger!

I freeze on my tracks when this realisation hits me.

I can't be in love Granger. I shouldn't be in love with Granger,especially when I have to betray her in the end.

**A/N: ahaaaa! What do you think?What will Draco do?**

**As always,Please Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Massive apologies to everyone. You know the phase when you are struggling to write, but words just don't come out and you are staring at a blank screen?yep that's what happened. If it wasn't for my angel friend 20sLuna I would probably be still doing that.**

**Chapter 12**

***Hermione's POV***

Time passed in strange lurches and lulls in the next few weeks following the alleyway incident. I haven't spoken to McLaggen since then. Nor with Malfoy. Not a single word.

The tension in the air was palpable. It seemed as if the whole world was holding its breath in anticipation...as if something big was going to happen. It did nothing to soothe my nerves, which were already fraught with anxiety as the day of the supposed 'espionage' neared.

Harry's meetings with headmaster were becoming more infrequent, which only meant one thing: Dumbledore was away from Hogwarts a lot these days, leaving the school unprotected.

And the plan. The oh-so-magnificent plan was what it seemed like when we thought about it first. But now it just seemed to have many of loopholes. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many elements that could go out of control that I shuddered every time thinking what would happen to the school and the students if anything went wrong.

* * *

"Hey, you going to eat that?" Ron's voice snaps me out of my reverie.

He doesn't even bother to wait for my reply. I catch Harry staring at me. I assure him of my well being by mustering up a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine Harry. It's just that with the research for You-know-what and that Prince guy of yours and classes and duties that I'm just a bit tired." I try to convince him.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure Dumbledore will come up with something any day now. "

Ron chimes in with a 'why do you have to worry about the classes' and of course, I cannot admit to either of them the most supreme of my worries.

The plan. Death-eaters. Malfoy.

Malfoy. I find myself searching the Slytherin table for a flash of blonde hair.

Malfoy isn't here. Maybe he's with his squad. I search the hall for Crabbe or Goyle, but Ron keeps nudging me.

"What, Ron? Eat whatever you want to; don't poke me for Merlin's sake!"

"Dumbledore's called Harry."

"What? When?"

"Ernie Macmillan gave me this scroll just now Hermione. It's from Dumbledore. He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!" said Harry.

'Blimey,' whispered Ron. 'You don't reckon ... he hasn't found ...?'

'Better go and see, hadn't I?' said Harry, jumping to his feet.

We see Harry make his way out of the hall. Ron stares at me. It's obvious he's worried for Harry.

"Don't worry about him." I smile at Ron, sorry for my outburst at him.

"It's not just him I'm worried about. You know you can talk to us, right Hermione? If something's bothering you..."

I am not sure whether my feeble attempt at lying convinces him, but I repeat the litany of classes-library-prefect duties. Just as I spot Lavender making her way towards us, I excuse myself and run towards the room of requirement hoping to catch Malfoy. As I turn on the seventh-floor corridor, I almost run into someone.

"Wha- Harry! What are you doing here? Didn't Professor Dumbledore call you?"

"Listen Hermione. I just saw Trelawney. She was weird, no- listen, much more than her usual self. She says she heard someone, probably a male, whooping with joy, inside the room of requirement. Now, how many people even know of its existence! Who do you think it was?"

I don't have to _think_. I knew who it was.

Trying to digest this, I try to think on how to stall Harry from entering the room.

No way is Harry going to believe it was some random person. He has already been hinting he thinks Malfoy up to something big, since the start of the term.

"Uh, Harry, maybe it was some student who figured out how to use the room. Just to be sure though, I'll check. You go ahead. You don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting." I take a chance thinking Dumbledore is my best bet. Sure enough, Harry looks doubtful but I can see him deliberating.

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course. Now go. And Harry-", I call out as he already starts running, "good luck!". I have a feeling he is going to need that.

'We are all going to need that', says a voice in my head as I enter the room.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

That one was close. That Trelawney creature could have busted my plan by her stupidity. I shouldn't have shouted either. Oh but, it's done, it's done! What a relief. Mother's safe. I'm safe.

Now there remains just a complication. Granger.

It's better she isn't here. If I get this over with, she wouldn't dare expose me. It implicates herself.

But if I am successful, does it even matter that she accuses me? Why do I feel guilty of going through with this? This is not betrayal. She doesn't even matter to me. She's a mudblood for Salazar's sake!

So, why-why am I torn between running away to the mountains, to a foreign land, away from it all, away with just her and standing firm and betraying her?

There I admit that. I am going to betray her.

I feel crushed. Heart pounding, I try to clear my head. Maybe I'll grow out of it. She is bound to fade away. I don't really know her. A thousand reasons cross my mind for why I shouldn't even consider Granger.

And then her face looms on my vision and those reasons sound childish, silly. Nothing else matters.

Her face. Her big brown eyes. She is undeniably pretty. It's not just that though. It's how when she looks at me it's as if she sees me as more than what I am. She sees me as the best version of what I could be. And then her stupidity of always getting done things done on her own, putting herself in danger for others. 'Bravery' they think it is. Hell, it's stupidity. And she is stupid enough to trust me. She should have known better, with brains like her!

Oh why doesn't she get out of my head!

I kick a table in frustration just as the door opens. Great timing on my part.

"Draco?" a soft voice calls out. I can't hide. She knows.

I make a split-second decision, the worst decision of my life as I came to know later. I turn towards her and smile.

"It's done."

**A/N:I will just say 'Thank you' for sticking to this story so far and hope that you will be around till the end of 'Needed'.Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far/What you would like to see**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back from the dead...**

**Chapter 13**

"It's done, " Draco said with a smile.

For a second, I did not know whether to laugh in joy or frown in anxiety, but looking at his joyous face, the former emotion won.

"That's great!" I said, my face breaking into a smile "So...what do you reckon we should do now? Oh! And do you still have that coin?"

"I do," he said, pulling out that galleon I gave him, which we used for communicating.

"Good" my heart was beating rapidly. With trepidation, fear, excitement, all emotions that had snowballed inside me "So let's go over the plan once again-I'll wait with some members of the order near Snape's office, while you lure them there, telling Dumbledore is in Snape's office and when they will get there- "

"They will be ambushed. Perfect" Draco said, softly finishing the sentence.

It was then I noticed that he had rolled up his sleeves and I saw the Dark mark for the first time in my life so up close. It seemed to be moving on his pale skin like a snake. And though it was a part of the plan and he did warn me beforehand, I felt scared for the first time, not about the mission, but for him. I know I should have been scared of him, I should not trust him, I should have recoiled from the dreaded mark. But I didn't leave. Because I believed in him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him touch his dark mark, which suddenly start shimmering and emitted an eerie greenish glow.

"Summoning them" he replied tonelessly, not looking me in the eyes "I am supposed to call them when the Vanishing cabinet is repaired"

Nothing happened.

"Go Granger," he said insisted, pushing me towards the door "Alert others while you still have time"

"Yeah…I will…" I said, still slightly thrown off by the Dark Mark incident "Here take this" I said, tossing the last few drops of Felix Felicis that Harry had saved for me. Malfoy needed it more than I did.

He caught it with the grace of someone who had been playing Quidditch for years and paled when he saw the contents.

"Granger! Are you sure-" he asked, wincing, probably from a nasty thought.

"Yes, you need luck more than I do," I said, hoping I wasn't betraying any emotion in my voice, which to my horror, had started wobbling "especially since Dumbledore isn't around here to protect us. It's all on us now"

Draco, who had turned away to face the cabinet, suddenly whirled around.

"What do you mean Dumbledore is not on in the castle," he asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"I heard he had to leave the castle with Harry for some work…" I trailed off watching his face as a mask of utter horror fell upon it.

"No…it can't be true!" he said, mumbling to himself.

"What can't be true?" I asked, trying to decipher his actions.

"Nothing-Granger," he said, taking a deep breath "Go! We are running out of time!"

I took one last look at him before I disappeared from the room of hidden things.

***Draco's POV***

Dumbledore is not in Hogwarts.

I had not anticipated this happening when I had pressed the dark mark. If only I knew about it before. But it was too late now. Too late. There was no backing out. I had succumbed to the dark and there was no going back. I clenched my fists in frustration, when a sudden pain in my hand distracted me. It was the bottle of Felix Felicis with the last precious drops of luck that Granger relinquished for me. I did not deserve it. Not when I am going to perform the ultimate act of betrayal.

Honestly. How did I end up in a situation like this? I used to be proud of having my priorities straight. But not anymore.

Carrying out the 'plan' that Granger devised was never my plan from beginning. Ingenious as it was, Dark lord will never be fooled if he came to know that his most trusted servants were so easily lead into the enemy lair. But Dumbledore not being present was not what I didn't foresee.

My plan was different.

Summon the death eaters, corner Dumbledore and kill him. That was it. I could carry out my orders and also hoped, childishly, to not break Granger's promise of not hurting anyone in the school. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

***Hermione's POV***

I ran through the corridors, not wasting a second. I touched the Galleon that I used to communicate with DA members, hoping someone still kept it around them.

When I was on the Fourth floor, I ran into Snape.

"Professor" I wheezed out, slightly breathless from all the running "There's going to be an attack on school-Death Eaters are coming!"

Snape just raised his eyebrows in surprise "What are you talking about, Miss Granger?"

"Alert the order members, they will be coming to the dungeons-where your office is-Draco said he will lure them to the ambush"

"Draco said that?" Snape asked in surprise, probably the flummoxed I had ever seen him.

"Yes," I said, equally surprised at his astonishment.

"Miss Granger-go and alert Professor Flitwick, Mc Gonagall and Slughorn, they will alert the order" He said, going the opposite way of where I expected him to- towards the astronomy tower.

"But Sir! Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"I have to take care of a couple of things" he said as he rounded the corner and disappeared in a flurry of robes.

I was left alone with an ominous feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong

**A/N: what do ya think? Comment and let me know!**


End file.
